Leo (manga)
| romaji_name = Rua | other_names = * Midget * Twin Turbo Duelist | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = Male | age = 12http://postimg.org/image/yixv67fkh | weight = 35 kg | height = 145 cm | birthdate = June 20 | relatives = * Luna (twin sister) | manga_deck = Forest/Morphtronic | related_pages = * Anime biography * Leo's Decks }} Leo, known as Rua ( , Rua) in the Japanese version, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. He is the holder of "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" and works alongside his sister, Luna, for Rex Goodwin, as D1 Grand Prix eliminators. He later retires from the tournament after losing to Yusei Fudo and his Duel Dragon. Design Appearance Leo's outfit is similar to his sister's; it consists of a short-sleeved white jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings that differ from Luna's shirt. He also wears white shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color. Leo also has a bracelet on each wrist, and his blue-green hair is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face. Whilst controlled by the miasma of "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", he often displays an evil expression on his face. After his first Duel with Yusei, Leo's face features a bandage as he sustained an injury. Personality While under the influence of the miasma of "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", Leo is quite sadistic. This is shown when he enjoyed crushing D1 Grand Prix Duelists with his and Luna's Duel Dragons or when he sat back and watched as two bystanders were almost killed by a stray missile fired by his Duel Dragon during a Duel. Although this is said, Leo has a soft side, especially when Luna is involved and he will do anything to help her (as shown with his participation in Turbo Duels in order to raise funds to pay for her medicine). Leo also often gets into arguments with Luna over her teasing him or with Crow Hogan who usually mocks Leo for his size. Biography History Both Leo and Luna were left to fend for themselves at a young age. In order to acquire money, the pair began to compete in Turbo Duels, even against adults where they were a raging success. But this was short lived as Luna fell ill, leaving Leo to Duel by himself. After losing, Leo was beat up by Nicolas as he couldn't afford to pay his side of the bet, leading to him getting beat up. Lazar witnessed this and promised to help Luna in exchange for Leo to undergo the Duel Dragon ceremony, which he accepted; acquiring "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" in the process. Luna later underwent the same ceremony, acquiring "Ancient Pixie Dragon". Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's During the second round of the D1 Grand Prix, Mina Simington reported to Rex Goodwin that the semi finalists were being attacked by Leo and Luna. Leo boasts about how if he defeats Aria, it'll be his fifth victory that day and that the D1 Grand Prix contestants are weak. Luna agrees with him, stating that they're even weaker than he is. Leo then proceeds to attack Aria, winning. During the assault, the screwdriver missile attack of "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" almost kills two bystanders, but Crow Hogan intercepts it with his "Blackwing Tamer - Blackhawk Joe". He then scolds Leo, who says he'll target Crow next. Later on, Goodwin informs the remaining contestants that he's dispatched Leo and Luna in the tournament as only the best should remain. Leo later appears before Yusei and Crow, the both of them mistake him for Sect but Leo scolds them for getting his identity mixed up with someone else. Crow mocks Leo and his sister, saying that they should be in bed as its late, but Leo mocks Crow back, calling him a "broom-head". Leo then proposes a Duel to Yusei, showing him his Duel Dragon, causing a Shadow Miasma to pulse from the card. Both Crow and Yusei feel it, surprising Luna. Leo also reveals that Goodwin is involved with the Duel Dragons to Yusei. During the Duel, Luna tells Leo that if any of her "Forest" archetype monsters are destroyed, she'll make Leo pay. Leo then manages to Synchro Summon his "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". accidentally hurts Luna.]]Leo continues his assault, managing to power up his "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" with his Equip Spell Card strategy. Yusei manages to Synchro Summon "Seven Swords Warrior" in order to conduct an Equip battle with Leo, but his "Duel Dragon" steals Yusei's Equip Spell Cards. Yusei then uses "Sword Dance" which fires several solid vision swords at Leo and Luna, one of which hits Luna. This causes Leo's anger to increase, making the Duel Dragon's Miasma intensify. Leo then fills his entire field with "Forest" monsters with cards to power up his "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" to 4800 ATK. It then beheads "Seven Swords Warrior", causing Yusei to lose 2500 Life Points with Leo telling Yusei that the Duel belongs to him. Yusei notices that Leo has someone to protect like he does and the spirit of a Turbo Duelist that can't give up for that person's sake. Leo yells that Yusei shouldn't act like he knows as he was the one who hurt Luna in the first place. Leo starts to become more angry then he was before, causing his shadow miasma to become larger. Yusei activates his trap "Synchro Nova" to exclude six cards in his Graveyard and Special Summon "Gravity Warrior". Using both of its effects, Yusei defeats Leo. As Yusei's Sense was about to hit the twins, Leo protects Luna and shields her from the attack. Leo appears heavily injured from the attack and says to Yusei that things will be different in the second stage. When Luna threatens to make Yusei pay for hurting Leo, he calms her down and assures that although they lost, they did what they came to do and afterwards they both leave. argue.]]On the boat heading to Satellite, Leo and his sister were enjoying a meal but Leo gets into a fight with Crow when he makes fun of him for losing to Yusei. Later, Leo and Luna are shown to have passed to the tournament's second stage. Their first opponent was Tetsu Trudge, but the twins defeated him with ease. Luna even called him weak. Next, Luna is reading a fairy-tale book. She comments on the book like if it was a real story, and says that she must defeat the "black magician". Leo sadly notes how she is acting strange. Goodwin then appears to them as a hologram. He tells them that they must defeat the "black magician", and Luna realizes he is Yusei. Leo asks if that will bring Luna back to normal, and Goodwin confirms it. However, Goodwin's plans are only to test Yusei's Duel Dragon's strength, and for that, he needed to use another Duel Dragon. Leo and Luna then go after Yusei. Leo and Luna wait for Yusei at the 6th Duel Zodiac, having been told he will be there by Goodwin. As soon as he arrives they begin their second Duel. In the Duel Luna orders Leo to Summon her Duel Dragon, "Ancient Pixie Dragon" but instead he Summons his "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". Luna begins to sulk over this but Leo assures her that he has a plan. Unbeknownst to Luna, Leo plans to end the Duel early without Summoning "Ancient Pixie Dragon" as he believes it is dangerous to Summon it. Both of them become surprised when Yusei Synchro Summons his "Stardust Spark Dragon" for the first time. When Yusei's "Stardust Spark Dragon" destroys Leo's "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", its destruction frees Leo from its shadow miasma. Leo reveals that Rex Goodwin was the one who ordered them to Duel Yusei in the first place as Leo believed by doing so would turn Luna back to normal. However Luna overhears this and uses her shadow miasma to brainwash Leo. In this state Leo no longer speaks and simply draws cards for his sister. However for one brief moment Leo is able to active a trap on his own much to his sister and Yusei's surprise. Upon seeing this, Yusei calls out to Leo in order to snap him out of Luna's control. While it didn't work at first Yusei keeps at it and succeeds in awakening Leo. This angers Luna and causes her to become completely controlled by her Duel Dragon's shadow miasma. Using "Stardust Spark Dragon along with two Quick-Play Spell Cards allows Yusei to defeat the twins and free Luna from her shadow miasma. s' control.]]After being defeated the twins thank Yusei for saving them. Leo tries to warn Yusei not to enter the Duel Gate as there is a ritual going on there and that it is dangerous. While he knows it is dangerous Yusei tells Leo he still must go as he has someone he wishs to protect just like Leo does with Luna. After watching Yusei leave, Leo is still worried for him but his sister assures him that Yusei will be fine as he was the one who saved them to which Leo agrees with. Afterwards they retire from the tournament. Leo along with his sister enter the Duel Gate looking for Yusei. Leo finds himself becoming weak after Goodwin begins to absorb the energy from the Duelists in the Duel Gate and is surprised to see his "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" card and the rest of his Deck become blank. Leo would lend his support to Yusei when the latter faces the Ultimate God by praying to him and later by sending his Sense to him alongside the other Duel Dragon holders. When the Uchatsui Miime start attacking everyone in the Duel Gate, Leo grabs a pole from the ground to fend them off while protecting his sister. One year later Leo and his sister proceed to watch the final match of the second D1GP between Yusei and Jack. Deck Leo's Deck is a mix of his and Luna's cards, focused on their respective Duel Dragons. Leo's cards consist of "Morphtronic" monsters and makes heavy use of Equip Spell Cards, which work with his "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". Luna's cards consist of "Forest" monsters and makes heavy use of Field Spell Cards, which works with her "Ancient Pixie Dragon". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters